


Рыжий, рыжий, конопатый

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Кинк-фест №6 по заявке: 1.49. Северус Снейп/Рон Уизли. У Снейпа встает только на рыжих. Фетиш на волосы, веснушки, светлые ресницы. Даб-кон, потому что Рону не очень-то нравятся носатые темноволосые мужики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжий, рыжий, конопатый

– Мистер Уизли, – раздраженно проговорил Снейп, взглянув на Рона из-за кипы контрольных, – время вашего урока закончилось десять минут назад.

– Еще минуточку! – умоляюще отозвался Рон и вновь уткнулся в свой свиток.

Некоторое время Снейп с желчной гримасой наблюдал за тем, как Уизли тщетно сражается с контрольной: бедный мальчишка медленно водил пером, беззвучно шевелил губами и обливался пОтом так, словно бежал кросс; Снейп заметил даже, что на кончике веснушчатого носа Рона повисла капелька пота. Снейп, до сего момента упрямо выискивавший ошибки в безупречной работе Гермионы, отложил перо. Безнадежно проигрывающий в неравном поединке с контрольной по ЗоТИ, Рон склонился над свитком еще ниже – взгляд Северуса невольно уперся в шею Уизли, покрытую золотящимся рыжим пухом. Снейп судорожно вздохнул и хотел было вернуться к проверке работ, но не смог отвести взгляд от трогательно-беззащитной шеи Рона, загорелой, с покрасневшей полоской кожи, натертой жестким форменным воротничком… Снейпу показалось, что он даже отсюда может ощутить теплый, терпкий, сладковатый запах разгоряченного юношеского тела.

Солнечный свет, льющийся из окна, заливал парту Рона дивным мягким сиянием; в нем рыжие волосы Уизли, торчащие во все стороны беспорядочными вихрами, становились еще ярче, и ярче становились его мокрые красные губы, которые Рон от волнения поминутно облизывал. От старания Уизли раскраснелся: пятна пунцового румянца горели на щеках и шее, только нос отчего-то оставался бледным, и Снейп даже из-за своего стола мог разглядеть на нем россыпь веснушек…

Вдруг Рон, словно почувствовав на себе горящий взгляд Снейпа, вскинул глаза.

– Я всё, профессор… – хрипло прошептал он.

Снейп вздрогнул, возвращая лицу привычное раздраженное выражение.

– Что – всё? Решили, наконец?

Рон быстро вытер тыльной стороной руки выступившую над верхней губой испарину.

– Нет… – ответил он всё так же шепотом. – Я не смог… – и сразу же сжался, ожидая реакции Снейпа.

А у того перехватило дыхание от мысли, вдруг пришедшей ему в голову.

– Что ж, я не удивлен, мистер Уизли, – процедил он сквозь зубы, медленно приближаясь к Рону, который от страха отодвинулся на самый край скамьи и не смел поднять на Снейпа глаз. – С вашим _прилежанием_ вы не смогли бы ответить и на вопросы для первого курса! Дайте сюда перо, – Снейп выхватил перо из рук обмершего Рона, сел рядом с ним за парту и придвинулся поближе, бегло просматривая задания контрольной.

– Ну же, Уизли, попробуйте хоть раз немного поработать головой, – сказал Снейп, указывая Рону на первый вопрос. – Это же проверка на элементарные познания в Темных Искусствах. Вспоминайте, вспоминайте. Как решаются такого рода задачи?

Рон, который был ни жив, ни мертв от того, что профессор Снейп вдруг сел за его парту (да еще и навис над ним, прижавшись бедром к ноге Уизли и касаясь пылающей щеки Рона своими черными прядями), проблеял что-то невнятное.

– Что, Уизли? Постарайтесь говорить внятно! Впрочем, молчите, – вдруг приказал Снейп, обмакивая перо в чернильницу. – Вы не знаете. Внимательно следите за ходом решения и запоминайте.

Следить за ходом решения, да еще и запоминать, Рону никак не удавалось – вместо этого он испуганно косился на Снейпа (который нервно объяснял ему решение задачи) и пытался незаметно, чтобы не рассердить профессора, отодвинуться от него подальше. Но не успел Рон переместиться к самому окну, как вздрогнул и замер от окрика Снейпа:

– Мистер Уизли, о чем вы думаете?! Смотрите в контрольную, а не считайте ворон! – в тот же миг тощее бедро Снейпа притиснуло Рона к стене. Уизли понял, что путь к отступлению отрезан.

– Я… я смотрю, профессор Снейп, – отозвался Рон, обреченно уставившись на трепещущее в руке Снейпа перо.

Тот покрывал пергамент мелкими плотными строчками, от которых у Уизли зарябило в глазах, и в то же время зачем-то прижимался к Рону еще теснее – до тех пор, пока чуть ли не навалился всем телом. Рон тихонько втянул носом воздух, но сказать что-то не осмелился. Снейп, продолжая твердить о преимуществах своего излюбленного способа решения этой задачи, незаметно посмотрел на Уизли: тот сидел неподвижно, будто кол проглотил, и испуганно сопел – Снейп видел, как трепещут розовые ноздри, как блестят капельки пота над верхней губой, уже золотившейся рыжеватым юношеским пушком, как на самом кончике носа темнеет маленькая веснушка… Это отчего-то показалось Снейпу до невозможности трогательным. Он не удержался и коснулся ее пальцем… Рон дернулся от неожиданности.

– Профессор! – выдохнул он в ужасе – должно быть, Уизли решил, что Снейп таким образом пытается наложить на него какое-то жуткое заклятие.

– Не отвлекайтесь, Уизли! – почти выкрикнул Снейп, с трудом приводя в порядок дыхание… и собственные мысли.

Рон виновато опустил голову. Он чувствовал, что Снейп ведет себя как-то странно даже для Снейпа, но никак не мог понять, чего профессор добивается; кроме того, Снейп уже решил за Рона весь первый вопрос контрольной… Скрепя сердце, Уизли покорился судьбе.

– Перейдем ко второму вопросу, – произнес Снейп с придыханием, едва ли не касаясь губами бордового от волнения уха Рона. – Взгляните, Уизли, это совсем несложно. Для начала следует начертить график, – Снейп поменял положение – должно быть, чтобы было удобнее чертить, – и его левая рука оказалась на колене Рона. – Проведем две параллели… Видите, мистер Уизли? Следите за моими движениями.

И Рон следил – правда, за движениями не правой, а левой руки Снейпа, которая отчего-то начала медленно поглаживать колено Уизли, забираясь всё выше и выше и неотвратимо приближаясь к паху. Рон даже зажмурился от страха, каждую секунду ожидая, что рука Снейпа сделает молниеносный рывок, вцепится в его достоинство и оторвет его в наказание за нерешенную контрольную. Но, к удивлению Рона, добравшись до заветной ширинки, рука вовсе не схватила Уизли железной хваткой, а ощупала его даже с какой-то нежностью. Рон закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать – от пережитых потрясений его член (к еще большему ужасу Уизли) вопреки всякой логике начал подавать признаки жизни, и теперь, когда Снейп поглаживал его сквозь брюки, Рон испытал ни с чем не сравнимое чувство стыда и возбуждения. Он тяжело задышал.

– Что вы пыхтите, Уизли? – строго вопросил Снейп, продолжая как ни в чем не бывало отмечать точки на графике, в то время как его левая рука, расстегнув ширинку, забралась к Рону в штаны и принялась поглаживать его член уже через тонкую ткань трусов. – Вы так ничего не решите! Давайте же, подумайте и скажите, к какому действию я теперь перейду.

У Рона сердце ушло в пятки при мысли о том, к какому именно _действию_ перейдет Снейп на этот раз; он посмотрел на график, расплывающийся перед его глазами, и промычал:

– Я… не… знаю, профессор…

– Разумеется, вы не знаете! – отозвался Снейп, виртуозно изобразив праведный гнев. – А вот если бы вы почаще уделяли внимание моему _предмету_ и пореже – праздным забавам с Поттером, ваш ответ непременно бы меня _удовлетворил!_

– Удовлетворил, – испуганно повторил Рон, взглянув вниз – туда, где проворные пальцы Снейпа уже отодвинули резинку трусов и зарылись в рыжую поросль, проникая всё дальше.

– Что вы повторяете за мной, как попугай? – фыркнул Снейп. – Ваша недогадливость приводит меня в отчаяние!

С этими словами он принялся быстрыми нервными движениями чертить новую схему, а бедный Рон, чуть не плача, следил за пером, стараясь не замечать того, что происходит под партой. Однако не замечать не удавалось – Снейп провел подушечками пальцев по стволу члена, сдвинул кожицу с головки и вскоре уже вовсю ласкал член Рона в том же бешеном темпе, в каком чертил график. Уизли, не выдержав, уперся ногами в пол и начал подаваться навстречу руке Снейпа.

– Ну, теперь вы поняли, мистер Уизли? – спросил Снейп, дописав последнюю строчку ответа на задачу и бросив перо в чернильницу. – Всё не так страшно, как кажется!

Однако для Рона всё оказалось еще страшнее: то ли от ловких действий Снейпа, то ли от волнения, он уже готов был кончить и с ужасом ждал того момента, когда зальет своей спермой ладонь ужасного профессора ЗоТИ. Поэтому Рон почти не заметил, когда Снейп, схватив правой рукой его за запястье, заставил Уизли просунуть мокрую от волнения руку под черную профессорскую мантию. Рон, едва не теряющий сознание от болезненного возбуждения и страха, вдруг обнаружил, что брюки Снейпа уже расстегнуты, и в его, Уизли, руке двигается нечто огромное, твердое, горячее и влажное…

Рон опять зажмурился. Больше всего на свете Уизли сейчас хотелось проснуться в гриффиндорской спальне под мирный храп однокурсников и с облегчением понять, что ему приснился всего лишь эротический кошмар – один из тех, что мучили мальчишку в последнее время. Но кошмар всё не кончался, член профессора терся о ладонь Рона всё быстрее, а сам Снейп, прижавшись к Уизли, страстно вбирал его горящее ухо в рот, обсасывал мочку, тычась в ухо влажным языком, и дышал в шею так горячо, что если бы Рон уже не дрожал от возбуждения, он непременно задрожал бы от щекотки. До затуманенного сознания Уизли вдруг дошло, что еще секунда-другая – и профессор кончит ему в руку; ужас, в который ввергла Рона эта кощунственная мысль, затмил всё, что он испытывал прежде, и Уизли, собрав всю свою храбрость, в последний момент отдернул руку.

Схватив с парты свиток, Рон вскочил, желая протиснуться мимо Снейпа к учительскому столу, чтобы сдать контрольную и убежать подальше от странного профессора (который сегодня вел себя еще жутче, чем обычно)… но запутался в спущенных штанах и плюхнулся обратно на скамью.

– Ну что же ты, мой рыжик, – ласково проворковал Снейп ему на ухо – и это воркованье из уст ужаснейшего из профессоров Хогвартса показалось Рону самым зловещим из всего, что он слышал в своей короткой жизни. – Боюсь, ты еще недостаточно хорошо освоил _мой предмет_.

Профессор поднялся во весь рост – Рон отпрянул, пребольно ударившись затылком о стену – а Снейп, крепко схватив его за подбородок, раскрыл Рону припухшие багровые губы и, сделав несколько движений своим членом (который перепуганному Уизли показался прямо-таки исполинским), излился ему в горло с такой силой, что Рон захлебнулся и долго не мог отдышаться.

– На сегодня вы свободны, мистер Уизли, – строго сказал Снейп, быстро вернувшись на свое место за учительским столом и косясь на всё еще приоткрытую дверь кабинета, – Я уверен, что теперь вы не забудете, как решаются подобные задачи.

* * *

С этого дня профессор Снейп, для лучшего усвоения пройденного материала отстающими учениками, решил устраивать контрольные как можно чаще – ведь он знал так много способов решения трудных задач. 


End file.
